


Rage

by spartanroses (babybrotherdean)



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spartanroses
Summary: It felt like being on fire. Like he was burning alive from the inside out. He remembers screaming before everything had ended, just as abruptly as it had began, and then-And then nothing.





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece about Atreus and his experience with Spartan Rage.
> 
> I've got. A whole bunch of feelings about this ;-; this is just a tiny thing and a rambly thing but. Enjoy?

When Atreus thinks back to the fight with Magni and Modi, everything feels a little bit hazy. Many of the fights he's been a part of tend to blur together in his memory- they share plenty of similarities, overlapping into a mess of adrenaline- but surely, he thinks, this one ought to stand out. The pair of them were gods- the sons of Thor, one of the most powerful beings in all the nine realms. He remembers bits and pieces, of course; the insults hurled his way, his father's attempts to keep him focused, the satisfaction when Magni finally fell...

But more than anything else, he remembers the rage.

Regardless of his father's words, Atreus could not help himself from listening to the taunts thrown at him, letting them seep in and poison his mind. Insulting his appearance, his skills, his father, his mother- all of it had built and built, fuelling him to fight a little harder, a little messier. A little less focused until suddenly, Modi was trying to kill father and everything else faded into a red haze.

It had only been a matter of seconds, but that was all it took.

Atreus can remember with shocking clarity the feeling that had overcame him in those moments. An all-consuming rage like he had never experienced before; stretching from the top of his head to the soles of his feet, rushing through every vein to the very tips of his fingers, flooding his heart and his lungs and every other piece of him until nothing else seemed to matter. Nothing but tearing Modi apart with his bare hands and leaving nothing but a smattering of bloody remains.

It felt like being on fire. Like he was burning alive from the inside out. He remembers screaming before everything had ended, just as abruptly as it had began, and then-

And then nothing.

It terrifies him like nothing else does. That this power exists inside of him, untamed and unknown. Not because it left him so weak after the fact, though Father still looks at him with a worried crease to his brow; it terrifies him for the simple fact that it steals away all of his control. The one thing he's been working so, so hard to improve, the thing he's been fighting to show his father that he possesses ever since they started this journey-

He doesn't think that he'll ever be able to use this anger the way his father does; with intent and control. So instead, he keeps quiet about it and tries not to tremble at the thought of this thing that lies dormat inside of him.

He needs to learn to keep this power to himself. He's petrified of what he might do if he can't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
